The Violin and the Piano
by Your Perfect Nightmare
Summary: ON HIATUS. when two girls fall into a hole in the ground their lives are turned upside down. they make new friends, new enemies, and the world of music is shown in a different light. involves the stealing of randomly important objects, violins, pianos and Oreo's!
1. Sleepover gone wrong

Yo! Im Chi-Koi! no, thats not my real name but... oh well. so this is like, my first fanfiction... _**EVA**_! so ill ask even though my ego is big enough to fill the galexy sometimes.( others im so shy i wont write anything in fear of being wrong.) ha ha lol. any way, here's what i wanted to say. please no burns! i hate it personaly when i read comments on stories and people are dissing it right and left so be respectful! HAHA! LOL. ok, so i can be the most serious random person in the world sometimes (as stated by my friends) and as such my stories are affected that way! so, my point to make is that... uhm... i should have a point shouldnt i?... uhm... oh yes! Violins and Piano's are the best instuments in the world! (youll understand everthing is chapters... 2-3.)

ok im just gunna say it gets waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better next chapter.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Somehow, for the life of me, I couldn't find my friends. Well, friend, if you want me to elaborate. I could find everyone else but the person I was actually looking for had yet to show herself. Whistling was heard in the distance and I followed it. As it got louder it suddenly clicked. omigod…. How could I have been so stupid? _I thought as I ran the rest of the way to the old oak tree we loved to climb. I looked up. Just as I had thought, there she was, hanging upside down off of one of the branches, eating peanuts, and trying to whistle.

"hey Tara, whacya up to?" I asked casually. Honestly this happened almost every day.

" oh, the usual, you know…..just…. Hanging." she said with a giggle. I smiled and made my way up the tree to hang (quite literally) with her. As soon as I was upside down she handed me the bag of peanuts, I took a few and popped them in my mouth.

"so what does the Un Almighty Kassandra need the All Superior Me for?" she asked. Just like her to say something like that.

"well you know that sleepover I wanted to have? The one my Dad was dead set against?" she nodded and signalled for me to continue. "well,…. He said YES!" Tara's eyes widened so big I thought they would pop out of her head. Instead she spit a peanut with deadly accuracy on the centre of my forehead.

"no way! He did not say yes! He's too strict!" she yelled. She jumped down from the branch but lost her footing and fell flat on her stomach. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I couldn't! it was WAAAAAAY to funny to pass up. I mean think about it. Someone who calls themselves the All Superior Me, falls flat on her face and your NOT gunna laugh at that? Suddenly I was brought out of my fit and into a bigger one when she through the rest of the peanuts, including the bag, into my face. We just laughed. Eventually it was just me hanging in the tree trying to get the peanuts out of my hair.

"they just had to be caramelized didn't they?" I snapped. She laughed again.

"seriously? Think about it this way. If they hadn't been caramelized… how much fun would it have been to throw at you? You'd just brush them off!" she said giggling.

"anyways, my dad is letting you come over for a sleepover tonight." I said jumping off of the branch like the pro I was and walked over to her, helping her up before throwing the last peanut that had got caught in my hair at her. We called a truce and she left to get ready for the sleep over. I entered my house and got ready to go shopping.

"yo!" I yelled in Tara's face. She jumped back clearly shocked but put on her defiance mask and said,

"No! I am not scared. No matter how you try to scare me! .Fearless." she said proudly raising her head. Then I saw the _puur_fect opportunity. I turned around walking up the stairs, smiling the whole way. That was when I heard a scream behind me. I burst out laughing. While I had been greeting her she hadn't known that my cat had ran inside the house and had hid herself among the coats that were draped on the banister at the top of the stairs. Her eyes had glinted evilly, glowing in the dark. I knew she wouldn't attack me, I was her little sister, but as for tara… I couldn't help it. So I didn't warn her.

"I… Am soooooooo….. So sorry!" I said in between laughs.

"Ha-ha, very funny." she mocked as she tried to pry my cat Midnight from her feet. We continued up to my room that was decorated with posters and anime figurines. Not a single space was left.

"wow! You know what? You need to fill you walls! There's, like, nothing! All I see is white!" she mocked again. I decided to ignore her while we got ready. I went into the washroom to change into my black and white pj's while she changed in my room. I don't know how she could do that. All the posters in my room had characters. Which had eyes. That looked like they were staring at you. It was truly creepy to me, but shrugged it off and went back to my room. She had been looking through my huge collection of manga as I put on my bath robe. I don't know why, but I love wearing it.

"hey hey!" I said as she turned to me "I bought snacks earlier. There downstairs. Lets go get them!" I finished as I grabbed her hand. We ran downstairs to the kitchen. My dad wasn't home that night because he was away on a 2 day trip. The longest he had ever been away was three days. It wasn't because he cared or anything, it was because he didn't trust me to be on my own. Suckish right? We were going back upstairs when we heard the neighbours dog barking. We thought nothing of it until we realized that for as long as we had lived next to Mrs. Karimare her dog has never barked. Never. We slowly went outside, after putting our snacks back, and were now walking outside. It wasn't quite night yet, but it was light enough to see.

"I don't see anything. There's nothing out here." Tara said Oh-so-smartly.`

"yeah, but just because we cant see anything doesn't mean-" the last words were cut from my mouth as a hole appeared beneath us. I had been so surprised at the hole itself appearing out of thin air I had forgotten how to scream. I know right? The moment you forget **how** to scream is the moment you should be most scared. Tara seemed to shocked as well so as unbelievable as it was, we fell in silence. Soon a bright light appeared and we braced for impact.

"hey, tara?" I asked laying in something that was supposed to be painful…. I think…

"yeah?" she responded. As she hung upside down by her foot in a tree. Finally I asked the question that had been stuck in our minds.

"what the **** just happened?" I asked calmly. I apparently couldn't feel anything before but it was slowly coming back to me. It was painful and slightly calming at the same time. Tara saw where I was and began freaking out. Then it came to me in one painful motion.

I was lying down.

In a bush.

That had roses.

Which had thorns.

"Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked wide eyed trying not to move too much. Tara was struggling to get her foot loose but to no avail.

"scream till help comes?" she suggested. It was a good plan but seeing as it was somehow midday, most people would be out, and we had no idea where we were, it posed many flaws.

"gah! If I stay here any longer Im going to pass out!" I said. I knew I had many cuts, was bleeding, and that the longer I stayed here the more blood I would loose.

"Im not doing much better! I've got a major head ach and the blood is rushing to my head waaaaay to quickly!" tara yelled. Apparently people had been close by and after tara had yelled her last statement, they had come to investigate. `

"who are you?" one of them said. He had orangish hair a purple scarf and on closer inspection…. Bunneh earz!

"does it matter who we are **that** much? Cant you just help us out and **then** we'll answer your questions?" I snapped. I was getting kind of dizzy and it clouded my judgement.

"Kassandra! that's no way to ask for help!" tara snapped at me.

"well I apologize your All Mighty Self! Im just about to pass out and if I need help Im gunna ask for it!" I snapped.

"yeah I know… hey," she said to red head bunneh dude. "can you help us? Im getting dizzy, she's loosing allot of blood and I need to find my damned skittles! They ran off that way a few minutes ago! Did you see them?" she asked hopefully. _Damn she's gunna pass out soon…. So am I…_

"yeah yeah! She lost her skittles! Hey! Have you seen my Oreos? Last time I saw them they had run off with the new kiwi across the street!" I said. Then I noticed there were 2 others with him. They were a little younger than we were and were twins.

"have** you two** seen my Oreo's?" I asked finally acknowledging them. The looked at each other then back at me then burst out laughing. The bunneh eared man started helping me out of the rose bush muttering things like: 'blood isn't gunna like this' to 'he's gunna kill me'. after I was out of the damned bushes he helped tara out of the tree. Shortly after we began laughing at each other. No reason, other than we both had lost parts of our minds again. We stopped laughing after a while and looked around. At the bunneh eared man, the twins, then back at each other. We smiled like we had lost our minds entirely then passed out.


	2. Questions for the hatter

**ok! its chapter 2! Enter everyones faveorite hatter! ok... yeah, so... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

.**

Tara POV-

I awoke a little while after we had passed out. It was hard to see clearly but I could tell we were moving. My vision came back little by little and I could see that we were in the halls of what looked to be a mansion, and that I was slung over someone's shoulder. I looked over and Kassandra was being carried a little more carefully because of the cuts. I began to wiggle but the one who was carrying me wouldn't let me down. I looked up and saw he had a pair of bunneh earz! I reached up and tugged on one. I was right, he did let me go after that, but he also dropped me. Hard.

"ow! Owowowowowowow! " he yelled, eyes watering. Kassandra woke up and struggled our of the mans grip. She helped me up, and we just stared at the man, finnaly noticing the twins that were there. Again they said nothing but they did laugh. That made the bunneh dude mad. He started flinging insults at the twins like "little brats" and other words that I know Kassandra uses, but I wont say. They rebutted with "chicky rabbit" and "newbie hare" and a few other things. It was like this for a few minutes but we soon got bored. I looked over to Kassandra and put my hands in the "whistling" position, she smirked and did the same. A mental count down commenced and we whistled our signature whistle that could rival a train. Bunneh man and the twins covered their ears and we stopped.

"ok so who's gunna tell us where we are?" Kassandra said.

"and who were with?" I finished. The bunneh dude looked at me then Kassandra like we were crazy.

"y-your in wonderland! Im Elliot March, and these to are the bloody twins, Dee and dum." he said. With a smile. That quickly turned into a frown as he glanced back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a little squeak. Kassandra feels the same and turns around quickly putting her hands up in a defensive way.

"woah! Back of dude!" she snaps. I turn around to face him. When I hear Kassandra yell:

"dude! I love that Top Hat! Its so cool!" she yells, completely forgetting to be mad. He had a top hat with roses (how he manages to keep them alive, I will never know) a waist coat and a totally rockin' walkin stick.

"um… thank you miss….?" he said, as Kassandra just stared at his hat… and stared…. And stared… so I answered for her.

"her name is Kassandra. Im Tara but you can call me the All Superior Me, and you can call her the Un Almighty." I said. I looked dead serious, but I was laughing inside. _finally! I finnaly get to say that and__** NOT**__ get in trouble!_ I thought. Suddenly everyone was looking at me.

"what..? What did I say?" I asked worriedly. Kassandra walked up and whispered in my ear. _talking? I was talking out loud! _I thought. Kassandra nodded. She heard me?

"nuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I yelled. "What am I gunna do! My thoughts aren't safe!" I yelled. Kassandra just laughed… and laughed. Then It clicked.

"y-you!" I yelled! She had been tricking me. "oh! Your gunna get it!" I yelled again.

"nope!" Kassandra yelled as she ran. "Im gunna run and laugh like the sadist I am, while you chase me and fail!" she yelled back. She rounded the corner and a _**thud **_was heard. I rounded to see Kassandra getting up and dusting herself off. She had run into Mr. Top hat dude.

"sorry 'bout that." she said. What? She never admits to being wrong! Oh well. She's probably only being nice 1- cause he's freaking cute, 2- he's freaking tall 3- cause of his top hat.

"no its quite alright. Your infatuation with my hat is a little creepy though." he said smirking. Kassandra spotted me.

"tara!" she said walking close to me, but suddenly stopped.

"y-your not gunna hit me are you?" she may be taller than me but I still pack a punch.

"no don't worry. Seeing you fall was enough for me." I said laughing. Kassandra frowned and turned to the hat dude.

"hey, you never told us your name!" she said accusingly. He just laughed quietly.

"Blood, Blood Dupre." he said. Kassandra looked at me, I looked at her then we both looked at Blood. He shifted uncomfortably under our gaze.

"what?" he asked. We ignored him.

"what?" he demanded.

"dude! Your name!" Kassandra stated.

"what about it?" blood asked wearily.

"~its freaking EPIC!" we shouted simultaneously. He just stared at us, totally speechless. Then he smiled. Then he started laughing. This went on for a few minutes before he stopped and looked at our attire. We were still in our pj's.

"before I let you go explore the other territories, you should probably change."

"into what" we said simultaneously. (we really do that in real life. Kinda scary sometimes.)

"we have some clothing you can use here." he said looking bored.

"yeah, where is _here_ anyway?" Kassandra asked. Blood looked at her like she had lost her mind. Recognition slid its way onto his face.

"you two are foreigners aren't you?" he asked. Not entirely looking for an answer. "well this is wonderland as Elliot has already explained, as such, it is broken off into 5 main territories. Castle of hearts, clover tower, the amusement park, the circus, and finally hatter territory, where we are now. Now I must warn you not to go to the circus if you know what's good for you. Anyways, castle of hearts is the home of the Queen, clover tower houses the clock maker, the amusement park…." blood smirked." well ill let you figure that out for yourselves, and the hatter mansion is home of the Mafia." blood finished. Kassandra and I stared at blood, then ourselves, then blood, then back to ourselves. Then we did something that the town idiot would be jealous of. We ran around in circles chanting Mafia and Mafioso's.

"Mafia!" Kassandra yelled.

"this is so-" I started.

"freaking awesome!" Kassandra finished as we stopped running in circles long enough to see blood looking at the floor with his hair covering his eyes, and his hand covering his mouth. He straitened out and told us to follow. We came to a room with two beds and two closets.

"your welcome to stay here for as long as you like." he said.

"wait, you mean your _**not**_ weirded out by us?" I asked.

"yeah, we were acting like little kids, and you still want us around?" Kassandra said.

"no I don't mind at all, but, can I ask how old you two are?" he asked. We nodded.

"I think formal introduction's are in order." I said. Kassandra nodded, smirking the whole time. We stood side by side in the door frame. I pointed to myself and said,

"yo! Im Tara. Im 17 years old, from Tokyo Japan, and Im a pianist!." I finished with a peace sign, holding it up until Kassandra finished her introduction.

"sup? Im Kassandra, Im 18 years old, from Tokyo Japan, and Im a violinist!" we both held up our peace signs, me with my right, her with her left. We grabbed each other's free hands and finished,

"and we're the KT Vianists!" we said simultaneously. We looked at blood who was glairing at Kassandra viciously.

"violins aren't welcome in the hatter mansion-" Kassandra looked devastated. Tears threatened to fall but of course she wouldn't dare. She ran into the room and slammed the door. I glared at blood.

"what the heck! She's very sensitive about her violin playing! Same with me and the piano! How dare you!" I yelled. usually it was Kassandra who would yell.

"she didn't let me finish." he said calmly." violins are not welcome **unless** they are proven good. If she really is good, she can play here." he stated. " I have a violin that my mother used to play. She can use that. Now then, let us test her skills, and yours." I smiled and ran into the room. I grabbed two dressed from one of the closets and chose a pink and black punkish dress for me, and a black and white dress for her. We quickly got dressed and looked at each other in the mirrors. My dress had a pink base skirt that had been draped with ripped and torn black fabric. The bodice was laced with pink and white ribbons while it was mostly black. Kassandra's dress was more gothic. It was a pure black dress with white ribbons falling this way and that and had black lace roses round the stomach. The bodice was pure white with blood red trimming as well as down the center of the front. (AN/ ill post pictures later)

"c'mon Kassandra! Lets show this moron with the awesome hat just how good we are!" I said as I grabbed her arm and led her into the hall. Blood led us into a room with a piano, guitar, cello, and all other types of instruments. I quickly ran over to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys. Blood went into a small storage room and handed Kassandra a very old violin. She beamed as she examined it. Her expression became one of shock as she recognised the type.

"oh-oh my god…" she said quietly.

"what's wrong?" Blood looked concerned.

"nothing's wrong, that's just it! This Is a Stradivari violin!" she shouted.

"a what?" I asked.

.

.


	3. no mistakes? impossible

lolz, ok hiya! im back with chapter two! lol. ok... i gotta admit... i think this chapter sucks... hardly any randomness! oh well... the next one will be better! now on with the story!

* * *

.

.

.

Kassandra POV-

"A Stradivarius!" I shouted happily. "I cant believe I actually get to hold one!" I shouted as I showed the violin to Tara.

"hold it? No no, you get to play it, my dear." said blood. I ran up to him as I held the precious item to my chest.

"I can play it! are you serious?" I looked at the sleek black body of the violin as I took hold of the bow. I went up to tara as she sat at the piano.

(if you wanna listen to the songà .com/watch?v=UcXXpssBFVM&feature=related)

"Melancholy?" I whispered. She nodded. She placed her fingers on the keys and began the slow start. Fingers moving gracefully across the keys as if they weren't even there. I looked at blood and could see he was pleasantly surprised. Nodding his head he grinned. She continued to play as I waited for my queue. I stared at the Stradivarius in my hands and soon realized that I was shaking. I always wanted to play one of these. Then I realized it was nearing my part. I set the violin .We smiled at each other as I took a breath and drew the bow across the strings. It was amazing! The sound was so clear! I smiled the widest smile ever and focused on my playing. Moving the bow up and down, I was actually afraid to play it! I was scared that I would make a mistake and put this most amazing instrument to shame. NO! it thought. I can not let it get the better of me! Up, down, up, down, press, release, press, release. I focused on my breathing and the pressure of my fingers on the strings. I slowly started to imagine we were back on stage again as the band played quietly in the background. Finnaly nearing the crescendo of the song It got faster and closed my eyes, oblivious to the new occupants in the room. Elliot had found his way down one of the halls when he heard the piano. Thinking nothing of it he continued until he heard a violin. Entering the music room he saw blood who, from the looks of it, was extremely shocked, and the two girls that had gone crazy. Shortly after the twins arrived hearing the music and wanting to know where it was coming from. Unconsciously I had turned away from the 4 that were there. They gaped. Soon after many of the maids that had passed by had heard the music too and stopped to listen. Soon there were about 12 people in the room and no one dared to make a sound. The song came to the next rise in the music and was so surprise when I realized I hadn't messed up at this certain part. The part I ALWAYS got wrong. It was so odd. My eyes fluttered open as I stared in shock at the violin. Playing like I was possessed. I never got that part right. So why now? I looked over to tara who had her eyes closed still playing away like a proffesional. Wait we are professionals. Oh dang. here comes the part she always messes up in… what? Tara's eyes fluttered open and she stared in shock at the instument. It was so suprising…. How could we have suddenly gotten better? Unless… no no… It couldn't be… I would have to ask tara later. The song came to its end slowely. We staired at each other as we began ending te song. It was so odd. We had never gon through this song without making a mistake before. Suddenly I became really happy. I beemed and grined a grin the Cheshire cat would be jealous of. This was amazing. The song began to slow down to the part the piano cut off and it was just the violin. Tara turns around and turns pale. I don't dare see what she's looking at. If I do, ill end a perfect song. Up ,down, down, up. I pulled the last few notes and finished gracefully.

"tara," I said not turning around.

"yeah?" she answered.

"do I want to see who is behind me?"

"maybe." she said shortly. I sighed. Slowey I turn around and see over adozen maids and 4 very shocked role holders. Eventualy someone starts an aplause. Chearing is heard and the shuffling of feet as the maids lef the room.

"oh my god." elliot said out loud. All four role holders just stared at us. I turned to tara with a grin on my face.

"dude! You did it! You didn't mess up on that last part!" I grinned.

"you too! We finnaly had a perfect run! our first perfect run!" she quealed. We high fived each other and spun around before finally giving our signature peace signs.

"here blood." I said handing him the violin. "I just want to say thank you for letting me use it, and I was wondering if you knew how old that violin is?" he shook his head. I was a little surprised at this. I mean, it is his violin. So I took it back and examined the markings.

"Stradivari violin are very rare. They date back to the 17th century. But it looks as though…. This violin is over 300 years old! How have you kept it so well kept?" I asked. I was dying to know, but before I could get an answer I turned around and went over to tara.

"tara. I know you know something about that piano. What did you find out?"

"it's a Fazoli. Very expensive, very hard to find. Half of these instruments in here are the rarest of there kind. Its insane." tara said quietly.

"I know. I don't even understand how in heck he could have a three hundred year old violin. Three hundred years old!" I said. "maybe we should ask them about this." I said. I turned to ask blood with tara right at my heels.

"do you play any instruments? I asked. Blood looked at me cautiously.

"no" he said. That was all I needed.

"so then what gives? Why all the instruments? I _**could**_ under stand… _**if**_ they weren't all rare. That piano is a Fazoli. That violin is a Stradivarius. It makes no since." I said.

"my parents were musicians. My father a pianist, my mother a violinist. I would like to ask you both if you would like to come with me to the amusement park. I have some… unfinished business to take care of there." blood said cooly smirking at the plan brewing in his head.

"sure" we said at the same time. It was an amusement park. What could go wrong?


	4. Amusement Park fun

heeeeeeey! its me! (of course, who else would it be?) haha! so i am, like, sooooooo sorry or not posting this sooner! so much stuff went on this week and was either sleeping or had no time. oh well. its out now so be happy! :D haha. ok so this chapter is a bit longer than the others i think... yeah i think so... aww! im so proud! lol. ok so i just wanna say thank you to those people who took the time to review!

Theif In The Abyss: thank you! i apreciate it very much!

Black-Cl0thed-Angel: im glad you like it!

oreocookiesrock: i agree. and dont worry! as soon as every character is introduced (which should be in a few chapters, im thinking of doing the Circus next (introducing Ace and the rest of the castle of hearts) then the clock tower.) and then i will add more blood parts and more romance (possibly blood romance *fangirl squeal*). lol :p but there really will be pairings wich will become more obvious during the story.

and finnaly, littlemissunshine: well hi to you too! hmmp! your so mean to me!. ok i just want everyone to know that we are like best friends and we actualy do know each other and when the story is over (much to her dismay) i will reveal a secret about

* * *

-Tara P.O.V-

"Oh" I started.

"My" Kassandra continued.

"God!" we said together. It was like, EPIC! There is no place in the world as epic as the Amusement park we are right now! Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum had left to do some work and said they would find us later, so that left Kassandra and myself to check out the park.

"roller coasters!" Kassandra yelled excitedly. Typical. Of course whenever we go to the P.N.E. she always gets the most exited on roller coasters.

"this is gunna be awesome! The people here are all so nice!" I exclaimed, happily un aware.

"yeah…." she said quietly. "about the people….. Haven't you noticed them? They have no eyes! Its so…so…" she trailed off.

"cool?" I asked after realizing that she was right. She smirked.

"totally. Well have to ask blood or maybe even Elliot about it later." she said. My grin grew 10 fold.

"yeah, ask blood. I'm sure you'd prefer to ask him anyways. Dude I see the way you look at his hat." I finished after receiving an I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about-you-crazy-psycho look.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about you crazy psycho." she said, chin held high. 'Yeah, thought so.'

"suuuuuuuuuure. I'm gunna believe that when im tackled by a-" suddenly I was, you guessed it, tackled by lord only knows what. Though it was kinda fluffy.

"ok, I totally take back what I said….. Besides….. It could have happened to anyone!…. Well… not anyone normal… but anyone in the least!" I shouted to Kassandra as I was helped up by Mr. Fluffy.

"dude! I'm so sorry!" said Mr. Fluffy. Upon getting up I noticed his attire. Black shirt that came up to about his midsection, black skirt with shorts underneath, pink punkish hair with rockin cat ears and a totally… awesome…. Pink… fuzzeh…. Boa…. 'No! snap out of it! Focus….'

"hey, yeah, I'm really sorry about-" he stopped mid sentence and just stared at us. I looked over to Kassandra who looked over to me who then looked back at Sir fluffy.

"uhm… earth to Fluffy! You there? This is ground control calling!" said Kassandra. 'Haha, I guess she also got that name!'

"oh uh… sorry… again, its just… are you two foreigners?" he asked, confused.

"well…. Were not from any of the territories….. We fell down a rabbit hole…. So yeah, you could call us that I guess."

"wow! Two more foreigners! Wait, how'd you get into the amusement park?" he asked.

"Blood brought us here, saying he had some "unfinished business"." I replied with quotation marks. He just looked at us with a look that just screamed your-totally-not-serious-right?-RIGHT? 'Wow…. I've been getting a lot of those lately….' Prince fluffalot shook it off then smiled brightly.

"oh well, doesn't matter I guess! Hey, hey let go meet someone! …. Uh… sorry I didn't quite catch your names…."

"aww, I'm not really into doing that again. Simple intro?" I asked. I really didn't wanna have to do the whole, Yo! Yadda yadda, I'm 17, blah blah, pianist, thing. Once a day is enough Thank You! Luckily Kassandra felt the same way.

"totally. You first!" she said taking a step back.

"Hiya! I'm Tara, 17 years old and im a pianist!" I said with a smile. Kassandra stepped forward.

"sup? I'm Kassandra! I'm 18 and I'm a violinist! Oh and please, please don't say violins aren't welcome. Im actually really good and I've already proven myself with Blood so I don't need to or want to play again just to prove something." she said. 'Wow, a perfect ray of sunshine, huh?'

"heh heh, don't worry. I personally wont do anything… but uh… heh heh… not so sure 'bout the old man. Anyways, im Boris! Boris Airay! Now lets go!" he said smiling as he grabbed our hands and pulled us off to some sort of building/tent at almost super in-human speed.

"hey! Old man! I have somebody for you to meet! Well… two somebody's actually!" called Boris after we had entered a room with dozens of instruments. No answer. Boris rolled his eyes before continuing.

"they're musicians!" he said. footsteps were heard coming around the corner and a man in a bright yellow suit that could make you go blind and red hair stood smiling before us.

"waah! Too much yellow!" Kassandra yelled while covering her eyes. The man just smiled.

"ya think? Ha, ha, yeah, I guess so! The name's Gowland!" he said smiling once again.

"is there a first name with that? Or is that actually your first name? cuz you're the first dude to actually not go all James Bond with their names." I said. Suddenly his smile darkened and minni rain clouds formed over head.

"Boris….. Did you tell them…. And are they mocking me… or are they being serious….?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"dude!" I whispered to Kassandra, " I swear! I can totally see storm clouds above his head!"

"me too!" she whispered back, " what do you think he meant? You know…. by the "are they mocking me or are they serious?" stuff? Serious about what?"

"no idea…."

"Boris! I swear if you told them, ill… ill…" he stuttered angrily. Boris just stood there looking smug and silently laughing to himself.

"Yo! Calm down, almighty duchess! I told them nothing! But if you keep it up they are gunna find out anyway." he whispered. Gowland stopped.

"~so my dears! Boris tells me your musicians!" he said with a cheerfulness that was oddly creepy.

"uh…. Yeah. We are." I said cautiously.

"interesting! What instruments?" he asked.

"well I play the Violin and Tara plays the Piano…." Kassandra said.

"Amazing!" his cheerful disposition was really starting to get creepy…

"ok, this is too creepy! You go from so angry there are storm clouds above your head to little miss-sunshine would be jealous of this smile. So your either bi-polar or your hiding something. And I'm gunna go with your hiding something." I said. Bois and Gowland exchanged Shocked looks before turning back to us. Gowland opened his mouth to speak but Boris grabbed both our hands and pulled us out of the tent by force, all the while an evil cat-like grin planted it's self on his face. Once we were far enough he spun us around to face him properly before saying:

"your totally right!" I stared at him. "his name! he's hiding it." he looked like a child on crack.

"so what's his name then!" Kassandra asked. Boris smirked.

"Mary Gowland" Kassandra and I exchanged glances.

"should we?" asked Kassandra with an evil but wise look.

"well I would but…" I continued.

"Gowland looked pretty pissed off…."

"I don't know if I wanna be on the other end of that rage…"

"but…" Kassandra said the evil look over powering the wise-ness.

"but…" I mimicked. The same look on my face.

"Gowland! Boris told us your name!" we said simultaneously while running from a now baffled cat. We ran until we found the yellow tent we were in before and found Blood, Elliot , Dee and Dum all at gunpoint with Mar- I mean Gowland. 'Haha, I'm gunna have fun with this…'

"so…. What's with the guns dudes? I mean, not that there not epic or anything but… why have 'em out?" Kassandra asked non-chalantly.

"I'm gunna guess you two don't like each other, right?" I stated. Dee and Dum came over two us.

"the mafia and the amusement park have been at war for a long, long time." said Dee.

"yeah, boss and Gowland hate each other." said Dum.

"I'm only going to guess why…" said Kassandra as she walked up to the angry amusement park owner and the smirking mafia boss.

"hey, now this is just a theory but you two hate each other, correct?" they nodded.

"well then. Can you tell me why Mary?" she said trying not to laugh. Gowland's eyes reflected flames, Blood just stood there completely amused and Elliott and the twins started laughing. before Gowland could say anything though, Dee and Dum grabbed our arms 'Again with the grabbing of the arms!' I thought, and dragged us out of the tent, Blood and Elliott following closely behind.


End file.
